


Son's new friend

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who is it?
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123088
Kudos: 1





	Son's new friend

Our tale begins in Gregory and Vincent Crabbe's house. They're discussing the latest letter from their son Josh.

Vincent asked, "So, who exactly is this Yann Fredericks?"

Gregory admitted, "I'm not too sure who his parents are."

Vincent said, "Not Muggle-born like him presumably."

Gregory sighed. "From what Josh has told us in this letter of his, this Yann Fredericks is his friend, Vince."

Vincent told him, "I don't know why, but I don't trust this Yann."

Gregory inquired, "What makes you say that when we don't even know him?"

Vincent explained, "I still have contacts inside the castle, Greg. This Yann is one of the two Gryffindors who is mean to Albus Severus Potter!"

Gregory frowned. "Spying on our son again? I couldn't care less if our son's friend bullies Harry Merlin damn Potter's son."

Vincent stated, "But what if Yann turns Josh into a bully too, then what?"

Gregory muttered, "You're unbelievable. Stop spying on our son and we can talk about this like adults."


End file.
